fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍4/samba ml.po
# Translation of samba to malayalam # http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍4/samba_ml.po # Copyright © 2006 Praveen A and Debian Project # # Translators, if you are not familiar with the PO format, gettext # documentation is worth reading, especially sections dedicated to # this format, e.g. by running: # info -n '(gettext)PO Files' # info -n '(gettext)Header Entry' # # Some information specific to po-debconf are available at # /usr/share/doc/po-debconf/README-trans # or http://www.debian.org/intl/l10n/po-debconf/README-trans # # Developers do not need to manually edit POT or PO files. # msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: samba\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: \n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2006-08-15 07:59-0500\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2006-12-11 19:30+0530\n" "Last-Translator: Praveen A \n" "Language-Team: Swathanthra Malayalam Computing \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:1001 msgid "Modify smb.conf to use WINS settings from DHCP?" msgstr "DHCP യില്‍ നിന്നുള്ള WINS സെറ്റിങ്ങുകള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ smb.conf മാറ്റണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:1001 msgid "" "If your computer gets IP address information from a DHCP server on the " "network, the DHCP server may also provide information about WINS servers " "(\"NetBIOS name servers\") present on the network. This requires a change " "to your smb.conf file so that DHCP-provided WINS settings will automatically " "be read from /etc/samba/dhcp.conf." msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന് ഐപി വിലാസ വിവരം നെറ്റുവര്ക്കിലെ ഒരു DHCP സേവകനില്‍ നിന്നുമാണ് ലഭിക്കുന്നതെങ്ങില്‍, DHCP സേവകന്‍ നെറ്റുവര്ക്കിലുള്ള WINS (\"NetBIOS നാമ സേവകര്‍\") സേവകന്മാരെക്കുറിച്ചുള്ള വിവരങ്ങള്‍ കൂടി നല്കിയേക്കാം. DHCP-നല്കിയ WINS സജ്ജീകരണങ്ങള്‍ /etc/samba/dhcp.conf ല്‍ നിന്നും സ്വയമേ വായിക്കുന്നതിന്‍ നിങ്ങളുടെ smb.conf ഫയല്‍ ഒരു മാറ്റം ആവശ്യമാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:1001 msgid "" "The dhcp3-client package must be installed to take advantage of this feature." msgstr "ഈ കഴിവുപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ dhcp3-client പാക്കേജ് ഇന്സ്റ്റാല്‍ ചെയ്തിരിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:2001 msgid "Configure smb.conf automatically?" msgstr "smb.conf സ്വയമേ ക്രമീകരിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:2001 msgid "" "The rest of the configuration of Samba deals with questions that affect " "parameters in /etc/samba/smb.conf, which is the file used to configure the " "Samba programs (nmbd and smbd). Your current smb.conf contains an 'include' " "line or an option that spans multiple lines, which could confuse the " "automated configuration process and require you to edit your smb.conf by " "hand to get it working again." msgstr "ബാക്കിയുള്ള സാംബ ക്രമീകരണം സാംബ പ്രോഗ്രാമുകളെ (nmbd യും smbd) ക്രമീകരിക്കാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഫയലായ /etc/samba/smb.conf ലെ പരാമീറ്ററുകളെ ബാധിക്കുന്ന ചോദ്യങ്ങളുമായി ബന്ധപ്പെട്ടതാണ്. നിങ്ങളുടെ ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ smb.conf ഒരു 'include' വരി അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഒന്നിലധികം വരിയില്‍ വ്യാപിച്ചുള്ള ഒരു ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഉള്ക്കൊള്ളുന്നതാണ്, അത് സ്വയമേയുള്ള ക്രമീകരണ പ്രക്രിയയെ ആശയക്കുഴപ്പത്തിലാക്കുകയും വീണ്ടും പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കുന്ന വിധത്തിലാക്കാന്‍ smb.conf കൈകൊണ്ട് മാറ്റുന്നത് ആവശ്യമാകുകയും ചെയ്യും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:2001 msgid "" "If you do not choose this option, you will have to handle any configuration " "changes yourself, and will not be able to take advantage of periodic " "configuration enhancements." msgstr "ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ നിങ്ങല്‍ തിരഞ്ഞടുത്തില്ലെങ്കില്‍ എന്തെങ്കിലും ക്രമീകരണ മാറ്റങ്ങള്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് സ്വയം കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യേണ്ടി വരുകയും സമയാസമയങ്ങളിലുള്ള ക്രമീകരണ പുരോഗതികളുടെ മുന്‍തൂക്കം നേടാന്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് സാധിക്കാതെ വരുകയും ചെയ്യും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:3001 msgid "Workgroup/Domain Name:" msgstr "വര്ക്ക്ഗ്രൂപ്പ്/ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമം:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:3001 msgid "" "Please specify the workgroup you want this server to appear to be in when " "queried by clients. Note that this parameter also controls the domain name " "used with the security=domain setting." msgstr "ദയവായി ക്ലയന്റുകള്‍ അന്വേഷിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ ഈ സേവകന്‍ ഉള്പ്പെടുന്നു എന്ന് തോന്നേണ്ട വര്ക്ക്ഗ്രൂപ്പ് നല്കുക. ഈ പരാമീറ്റര്‍ security=domain എന്ന സജ്ജീകരണത്തിലുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമത്തേയും നിയന്ത്രിക്കുന്നു എന്നോര്ക്കുക." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:4001 msgid "Use password encryption?" msgstr "അടയാളവാക്ക് എന്ക്രിപ്ഷന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:4001 msgid "" "All recent Windows clients communicate with SMB servers using encrypted " "passwords. If you want to use clear text passwords you will need to change a " "parameter in your Windows registry." msgstr "എല്ലാ പുതിയ വിന്ഡോസ് ക്ലയന്റുകളും SMB സേവകരുമായി ആശയവിന്മയം നടത്തുന്നത് എന്ക്രിപ്റ്റ് ചെയ്ത അടയാള വാക്കുകളുപയോഗിച്ചാണ്. നിങ്ങള്‍ ക്ലിയര്‍ ടെക്സ്റ്റ് അടയാള വാക്കുകളുപയോഗിക്കാനാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് നിങ്ങളുടെ വിന്ഡോസ് രജിസ്ട്രിയിലെ ഒരു പരാമീറ്റര്‍ മാറ്റേണ്ടി വരും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba-common.templates:4001 msgid "" "Enabling this option is highly recommended. If you do, make sure you have a " "valid /etc/samba/smbpasswd file and that you set passwords in there for each " "user using the smbpasswd command." msgstr "ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതിന് വളരെയധികം ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നു. നിങ്ങള്‍ അങ്ങനെ ചെയ്യുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് ഒരു യോഗ്യമായ /etc/samba/smbpasswd ഫയലുണ്ടെന്നും smbpasswd എന്ന ആജ്ഞ ഉപയോഗിച്ച് ഓരോ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്കും അവിടെ അടയാള വാക്ക് സെറ്റ് ചെയ്തു എന്ന് ഉറപ്പാക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുക." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:1001 msgid "Create samba password database, /var/lib/samba/passdb.tdb?" msgstr "സാംബ അടയാള വാക്കുകളുടെ ഡാറ്റാബേസായ /var/lib/samba/passdb.tdb സൃഷ്ടിക്കട്ടേ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:1001 msgid "" "To be compatible with the defaults in most versions of Windows, Samba must " "be configured to use encrypted passwords. This requires user passwords to " "be stored in a file separate from /etc/passwd. This file can be created " "automatically, but the passwords must be added manually by running smbpasswd " "and be kept up-to-date in the future." msgstr "കൂടുതല്‍ വിന്ഡോസ് വേര്ഷനുകളുടേയും ഡിഫാള്ട്ടുകളുമായി പൊരുത്തപ്പെടാന്‍ സാംബ എന്ക്രിപ്റ്റ് ചെയ്ത അടയാള വാക്കുകള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കാനായി ക്രമീകരിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. ഇതിന് ഉപയോക്തൃ അടയാള വാക്കുകള്‍ /etc/passwd ലില്‍ നിന്നും വ്യത്യസ്തമായ ഒരു ഫയലില്‍ സൂക്ഷിച്ചു വക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. ഈ ഫയല്‍ സ്വയമേ സൃഷ്ടിക്കാവുന്നതാണ് പക്ഷേ അടയാള വാക്കുകള്‍ smbpasswd ഓടിച്ചുകൊണ്ട് മാന്വലായി കൂട്ടിച്ചേര്ക്കേണ്ടതും ഭാവിയില്‍ പുതുക്കി സൂക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടതുമാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:1001 msgid "" "If you do not create it, you will have to reconfigure Samba (and probably " "your client machines) to use plaintext passwords." msgstr "ഇത് നിങ്ങള്‍ സൃഷ്ടിച്ചില്ലെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് പ്ലെയിന്ടെക്സ്റ്റ് അടയാള വാക്കുകള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ സാംബ (യും ഒരു പക്ഷേ നിങ്ങളുടെ ക്ലയന്റ് മഷീനുകളും) പുനഃക്രമീകരിക്കേണ്ടി വരും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:1001 msgid "" "See /usr/share/doc/samba-doc/htmldocs/ENCRYPTION.html from the samba-doc " "package for more details." msgstr "കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരങ്ങള്ക്കായി samba-doc പാക്കേജിലെ /usr/share/doc/samba-doc/htmldocs/ENCRYPTION.html കാണുക." #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../samba.templates:2001 msgid "daemons" msgstr "ഡെമണുകള്‍" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../samba.templates:2001 msgid "inetd" msgstr "inetd" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../samba.templates:2002 msgid "How do you want to run Samba?" msgstr "സാംബ എങ്ങനെ ഓടിക്കാനാണ് നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നത്?" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../samba.templates:2002 msgid "" "The Samba daemon smbd can run as a normal daemon or from inetd. Running as a " "daemon is the recommended approach." msgstr "സാംബ ഡെമണ്‍ smbd ഒരു സാധാരണ ഡെമണായോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ inetd യില്‍ നിന്നോ ഓടിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്. ഡെമണായി ഓടിക്കുന്നതാണ് ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ള വഴി." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:3001 msgid "Move /etc/samba/smbpasswd to /var/lib/samba/passdb.tdb?" msgstr "/etc/samba/smbpasswd യെ /var/lib/samba/passdb.tdb യിലേക്ക് മാറ്റണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:3001 msgid "" "Samba 3.0 introduced a more complete SAM database interface which supersedes " "the /etc/samba/smbpasswd file." msgstr "നേരത്തെയുണ്ടായിരുന്ന /etc/samba/smbpasswd ഫയലിനെ മാറ്റിക്കൊണ്ട് സാംബ 3.0 ഒരു കൂടുതല്‍ പൂര്ണമായ SAM ഡാറ്റാബേസ് ഇന്റര്ഫേസ് കൊണ്ടുവന്നിട്ടുണ്ട്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../samba.templates:3001 msgid "" "Please confirm whether you would like the existing smbpasswd file to be " "automatically migrated to /var/lib/samba/passdb.tdb. Do not choose this " "option if you plan to use another pdb backend (e.g., LDAP) instead." msgstr "ദയവായി നിങ്ങള്‍ നിലവിലുള്ള smbpasswd ഫയല്‍ സ്വയമേ /var/lib/samba/passdb.tdb യിലേക്ക് മാറ്റുവാന്‍ നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നുണ്ടോ എന്ന് നിശ്ചയിക്കുക. ഇതിന് പകരം മറ്റൊരു pdb ബാക്കെന്ഡ് (ഉദാ. LDAP) ഇതിന് പകരം ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് പദ്ധതിയുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കരുത്."